ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Reflected Glory
Reflected Glory is the twelveth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Forever Knights are trying to retrieve what looks like an alien artifact and Ben and his friends come to stop the attempt. Ben becomes Armodrillo and fight the Knights. After defeating them, they see a light, and it is revealed to be Cash and J.T. The boys say they became Plumbers and Oliver from Video Games is now working for the boys after Will Harangue fired him when the robot he built for him failed to kill Ben. Cash touches the artifact, which becomes a robot. They battle the robot and Ben becomes Terraspin for the first time. The boys begin acting like the leaders and telling the team how to fight. The Forever Knights escape with the robot's battery and they leave. J.T. and Cash explain they try to take credit for Ben's plans by having Oliver help them get rich and famous, so they decide to try become "somebodies". So they decide to let them go with their plan, with the exception of Kevin, but is able to go with the plan by getting some of their money. However, when they explain they are the brains behind Ben 10, Psyphon looks and sees what they say, angering him in some way. They begin to track down the Forever Knights with Gwen's powers, so they go to the beach where Ben defeated Vilgax, where he fought his old enemies, and how they managed to get Ben back from the Null Void from Sunder's power axe. They infiltrate one of the Forever Knights homes and he explains their plan by stealing a power decoupler. The Forever Knights discuss their plan with the weapon and Ben's team comes in to fight (with Ben as Four Arms) with Cash, J.T. and Oliver filming the scene. Kevin gets angry with them not helping, and Psyphon comes in to destroy Cash and J.T., believing them to be the masterminds behind Ben Tennyson. Psyphon shows up with his R.E.D.s and blames Cash and J.T. for his master Vilgax's defeat and will want to destroy them. Ben becomes Spidermonkey to fight Psyphon and his R.E.D's. While Psyphon chases Cash and J.T. and Gwen and Kevin fight the R.E.D.s, Ben fights Psyphon. When Psyphon proves to be too strong for Ben, Ben becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey. Psyphon then learns that Cash and J.T. are worthless of destroying after revealing their scam to Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin destroy the R.E.D.s and Cash and J.T. use the energy decoupler to defeat Psyphon and save Ben. However, when they used the energy decoupler, the power from Oliver's camera ran out and the act of the boys saving Ben from Psyphon did not show. Gwen also told the boys that since they revealed their plan on camera and their act was not shown, no one will watch their blog ever again. The boys are now left as total losers and Ben and his friends quit their job of having them take credit for their actions. Oliver also quits as they will not make more money again. Major Events *Cash and J.T. try to take credit for Ben's heroic actions to make themselves famous. *Psyphon reappears in Ultimate Alien. *Ben transforms into Terraspin for the first time. *This is the second time that Armodrillo is used by Ben. *First time J.T. and Cash becoming a heroes(saving Ben from Psyphon) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *JT *Cash *Oliver Villains *Forever Knights *Psyphon (First one to defeat an Ultimate Form.) *R.E.D's Aliens Used *Armodrillo (second appearance) *Terraspin (first appearence) *Four Arms *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey (second appearance) Quotes * Ben: A blog? Why you didn't tell me? * Gwen: Because I didn't want you to go chasing after them the next time you turn into Rath! * Ben: Rath would never... Ok, good point! *'Oliver': Hey kids, Oliver Thompson! *'Ben': I remember you, from the video game! You work for Will Harangue! *'Oliver': Actually I went freelance, right after he fired me. Trivia *This is the second time Ben uses more than one Andromeda Galaxy alien in one episode. *Gwen makes a reference to Twitter stating "Already have over 200 tweets about it". *When Psyphon made the entrance through the roof, Ben (in human form) was shown waving off the dust. The next scene showed Ben in the form of Fourarms, switching back to human form. *Near the beginning of the episode, one of the Forever Knights says to another Knight, "brevity is the soul of wit." This is a reference to "Hamlet", a play by William Shakespeare. *Ben attempted to use Rath but Gwen stopped him. *This is the first time we've seen Gwen with her clothes ripped, face cut, or hair messed up. *We learn Cash's mom needs a nose job. *When Ben (as Four Arms) goes into the Forever Knights hideout, Just as the smoke clears Fourarms' bottom gold straps are gone. *It is unknown how, but JT and Cash somehow knew who Vilgax was, what the Null Void was and where the portal opened. It is possible that they knew about this because of Jimmy's postings or Ben told them at one point. *They also knew Terraspin's name, but this was because Ben shouted it out when he turns into Terraspin. *Four Arms used a big object to battle something he did in the original series a few times. *This is the second time Cash and JT take credit for Ben's actions. The first time was The Unnaturals. *This is the second time that blood is seen in the series, but this time it was only seen as cut in the face of Gwen. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes